Cuir et Princesse I
by Sparadrap
Summary: Dans un Royaume en déroute, les héros ne sont plus les Princes. La LDP, (Ligue des Princesses) a été créée pour veiller au grain, boire l'apéro, sauver des vies, boire l'apéro, contrer les méchants, éventuellement choisir une bouteille à la cave et...bref, tout ça avec classe et discrétion...enfin...(Rating M : pour le langage, on ne sait jamais )


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce petit One-Shot a été écrit avec amour pour mes amies, attribuant à chacune une des princesses Disney de notre enfance. Certains traits de caractères leurs sont propres, mais dans l'idée, tout cela vient de mon imagination.**

 **Si ce petit intermède vous plait (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans une petite review.**

 **Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment.**

 **Donc nous avons la narratrice, Jasmine (moi en l'occurrence), qui narre _en italique_ les aventures de ces princesses émancipées au moment des faits, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

 **Il y a beaucoup de dialogues, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus.**

* * *

 _Jasmine raconte…_

 _ **2020_Monde merveilleux, quelque part au Royaume…**_

 _Il était une fois au…_

 ___ Non, ça fait deux fois-là, Jasmine. Deux !

_Ok, Aurore pas la peine de t'énerver.

 _Donc, il était une deuxième fois au…_

_Franchement c'est ridicule. Depuis quand une histoire devrait débuter de la sorte ? répliqua Cendrillon.

_C'est vrai ça, pourquoi pas : Il était une fin…

_Rouge, tu n'es pas sensé chercher la recette de mère-grand ? Et si vous avez fini de m'interrompre je vais reprendre. Merci.

 _Il était une putain de deuxième fois dans ce foutu royaume paumé de mes deux, une bande de princesses en rognes._

_ _Ça vous va, là ?_

 _*Ronchonnent*_

 _La menace qu'avait fait peser Ursula, la sorcière de…._

_Cette pouffiasse !

_Heu, Raiponce tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Et depuis quand tu jures comme un charretier ?

_Désolée.

 _Donc Ursula, une méchante sorcière démoniaque avait menacé les princesses de représailles suite à sa défaite contre Ariel et son homme. Le prince Eric avait réussi à l'empaler avec un morceau de la proue du bateau, mais elle y avait miraculeusement survécu._

 _Suite à cette découverte, une violente dispute avait éclaté dans le palais entre tous les couples, concernant le rôle de chacun lors d'une bataille._

 _Qui devait porter le coup fatal ? Et qui devait vérifier si le méchant était bien mort ou jouait la comédie ? Les Princes étaient tous d'accord qu'une seule attaque de leur part suffisait à s'assurer que le méchant avait trépassé. Les machos._

 _Les Princesses quant à elles, étaient en phase avec l'idée de décapiter leur ennemi pour être sûr et que c'était bien entendu aux princes de s'en charger. Le sang était difficile à enlever sur les robes de soie._

 _Le bruit qui courait concernant la possibilité qu'Ursula se soit alliée à d'autres ennemis n'avaient fait qu'enflammer l'imagination sur la probabilité qu'ils avaient une grosse merde sur les bras._

 _Tous les hommes avaient donc décidé de partir aux quatre coins du monde afin de faire différentes recherches sur le moyen le plus sûr de tuer et enterrer définitivement un méchant._

 _Si Jafar et les autres timbrés revenaient des limbes démoniaques pour aider cette folle, la ligue des princesses était donc seule pour protéger le royaume, ne sachant pas combien de temps les hommes étaient partis._

 _Remarque, en y réfléchissant, il ne restait pas non plus beaucoup d'ennemis qui pouvaient rallier Ursula. Raiponce et Pocahontas s'étaient mises d'accord pour fourguer la mère Gothel au Gouverneur Ratcliffe. Ces deux-là vivaient heureux sur le continent._

 _Cendrillon avait épargné Lady Trémaine et ses mochetés de demi-sœur. Enfin, si les avoir envoyées dans l'ancien village où vivait Belle, était une forme de pardon._

 _Depuis que Gaston, Lefou et les villageois avaient failli tuer La Bête, son mec, Belle leur avait jeté un sort assez particulier. Sous ses airs de princesse douce elle…_

_Jasmine t'exagères, lança Clochette.

_Ma petite fée Clochette as-tu mis les pieds dans ce village depuis qu'Adam a retrouvé forme humaine ?

_Et bien non, mais…

_Belle a jeté un sort Origami au village, lança Pocahontas.

_Pardon ? Ils font du pliage de papiers ? demanda Clochette, les regardant à tour de rôle.

_En quelque sorte, reprit Raiponce, un sourire démoniaque sur son visage angélique. Il y a une orgie permanente dans le village et ils ne peuvent rien y faire !

_Mais je ne savais pas que Belle était aussi…han ! Belle !

_Calmes toi Clochette ces gueux n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, la coupa Cendrillon, un sourire satisfait lui barrant le visage.

 _Donc, il ne restait que Jafar le méchant sorcier de Jasmine, Maléfique la fée démoniaque qui avait endormi Aurore et…._

_Mais au fait, Rouge, Chasseur n'est pas parti avec les hommes ?

_ *gronde*…

_J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_Rouge je peux ? demanda Clochette.

_Non, c'est à moi de le dire, grogna Rouge.

_Mais vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? répliqua Aurore.

_Ca à l'air croustillant ! S'excita Raiponce.

_Raiponce ! Crièrent toutes les princesses.

_Hmm…en fait elle a raison, commença Rouge. Je ne suis plus avec le Chasseur.

 _Plusieurs « Oh ! » « Non ?! » « C'est vrai ? » fusèrent à l'annonce de Rouge._

_Oh je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, je sors avec le Loup maintenant.

_Quoi ?! cria tout le monde en cœur.

_Elle a trouvé le Chasseur au lit avec le Capitaine Crochet, lança Clochette.

 _On cogna à la porte à l'instant où Clochette lâchait cette bombe. Pocahontas alla ouvrir et accueillit un jeune homme du village voisin, avant de le conduire à la porte de la cave. Elle revint et haussa les épaules à la question muette qu'on lui posait._

_ _V_ ous savez ce que fabrique Belle dans cette cave ? demanda Raiponce.

_C'est vrai, on voit souvent de jeunes hommes y descendre, déclara Pocahontas, songeuse.

_C'est une coquine notre Belle ! sourit Cendrillon.

_Ha hem…en fait elle mène des expériences, répondit Ariel, gênée.

_Tu te décides à nous dire de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Cendrillon.

_Ben rien de bien méchant, des potions, des sorts, des trucs de magie. Les hommes servent de cobayes.

_Et pourquoi que des mecs ? lança Aurore.

_Elle travaille beaucoup et dit qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se rincer l'œil en même temps.

_Mais elle est folle ! cria Aurore.

_Calmes toi c'est rien de gra…

_Non bien sûr, mais a-t-elle pensé un instant à nous inviter ? Franchement, je n'ai pas raison Raiponce ? … Raiponce ?

_Elle est descendue à la cave quand Ariel a dit : se rincer l'œil, soupira Cendrillon.

_Euh…d'ailleurs à ce propos, Belle m'avait promis une recette pour un masque et…je…bon ben à tout les filles, s'excusa Clochette.

_Rouge ? Tu peux nous expliquer pour le Loup ? continua Jasmine.

 _Les yeux de Rouge s'illuminèrent. Elle expliqua comment, quand elle avait découvert le Chasseur dans une position délicate – littéralement - avec le Capitaine Crochet (qui pouvait apparemment mettre d'autres accessoires à la place de son crochet), elle s'était isolée dans la cabane au fond de la forêt._

 _Elle y avait découvert le Loup qui s'était remis partiellement de la blessure du Chasseur. Clochette qu'elle avait appelé à la rescousse avait accidentellement versé de la poudre magique sur le Loup et l'avait transformé en humain. Depuis ils se voyaient en douce presque tous les soirs dans les bois. C'était bucolique et intense._

_Jasmine arrêtes de décrire des choses nunuches. On s'envoie en l'air dans les bois et crois-moi, des épines de pin collées au cul n'a rien de bucolique. Bref, j'ai pardonné au Chasseur. De toute façon il commençait à me saouler, il ne parlait que de chasse.

 _Toutes les filles se mirent d'accord que les choses se terminaient pour le mieux et remercièrent le ciel que Rouge n'ait pas empalé le Chasseur avec le crochet du Capitaine._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard Clochette, Belle et Raiponce revinrent, les bras chargés de tenues._

 _C'était l'heure. Les princesses avaient décidé qu'elles n'avaient nullement besoin des hommes pour se débarrasser elles-mêmes une bonne fois pour toute d'Ursula et sa clique. Pour ça, elles allaient infiltrer le territoire de Maléfique la fée démoniaque, chez qui devait se dérouler la réunion de leur propre éradication, présidée par Ursula._

 _Un plan bien huilé avait été réfléchi et mis en place par Cendrillon et Ariel. Aurore, Rouge et Pocahontas le trio de combattantes était en première ligne. Clochette et Belle s'occupaient de la logistique et des armes. Raiponce devait s'infiltrer discrètement pour repérer les lieux, aidés par Pascal, son caméléon. Quand à Jasmine elle devait s'assurer que personne ne s'échappe…enfin, elle était surtout là pour prendre des notes._

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Cendrillon qui avait pâli en voyant sa tenue.

_C'est du cuir, noir pour se fondre dans l'obscurité, près du corps pour se faufiler partout et extensible pour faciliter les mouvements…répondit Belle.

_Pourquoi quand tu expliques quelque chose on a l'impression qu'il y a toujours une connotation sexuelle dans tes propos ? demanda Clochette.

_Il n'y a pas besoin de se poser la question, répliqua Ariel qui venait de se changer.

 _Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds et avec un bel ensemble les princesses regardèrent leur propre tenue._

 _Pour être moulante, la tenue d'Ariel n'avait rien à envier à sa peau. Elle était composée d'une seule pièce, un pantalon ultra moulant remontant en un haut qui couvrait à peine ses seins et dénudait son dos._

 ___ Je ressemble à un croisement entre Barbie Bondage et une pute pour motards de l'enfer. _(Réplique d'Anita Blake_Laurell Hamilton )_

_Belle ?

_Ecoutez les filles, c'est le moment d'envoyer les conventions aux orties, et de…

_Quelles conventions ? Entre Raiponce qui jure tout le temps, toi qui reçois des mecs dans la cave, Rouge qui donne dans l'exhibitionnisme…commença Pocahontas.

_Hey ! Je n'aurai jamais dû vous raconter tout ça, se lamenta Rouge.

_Cendrillon et Aurore sont bien allées au Club «Gourdin et Arbalète » !

_Raiponce ! hurlèrent les deux intéressées.

_ «Gourdin et Arbalète » ? Ce n'est pas ce club où des mercenaires dansent à poils ? s'étonna Clochette.

_Comment tu connais ce club ? questionna Ariel.

_Ah…euh, c'est Mulan qui m'y a emmené.

_Mulan ?! s'étonna tout le monde.

_Elle pourrait nous aider, dit Jasmine.

_Non, elle est partie dans un autre Royaume pour une affaire personnelle. Mais elle m'a laissé Mushu.

 _Les filles se turent un instant, chacune dans leurs réflexions, pensant à leur amie Mulan, à leur Prince et à la bataille._

 _Jasmine quant à elle se demandait comment le propriétaire du club avait sélectionné ses danseurs et s'il y avait un rapport avec le nom du club._

 _Quand toutes les princesses furent prêtes, une aura meurtrière - et un peu de vapeur d'alcool aussi - se dégageait d'elles. (Elles ne se rassemblaient jamais sans un verre de rosé. La vie de princesse n'est pas facile.) Même Pascal et Mushu arboraient un petit masque en cuir._

_Georges ! cria Belle.

_Qui c'est celui-là ? demanda Aurore.

_Le paysan de tout à l'heure, il m'a aidé à mettre au point un masque pour le visage, fabuleux. En plus il est craquant.

_Dites les filles, on pourrait accélérer ? Je crois que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec ce bout de tissu dans la raie des fesses. C'est gênant.

_On prend la Citrouille de Cendrillon !

Une fois à destination, elles se faufilèrent comme des félins dans les bois sombres, aussi silencieuses que des ombres…

_Beurk, j'ai marché dans un truc dégueulasse…

_J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de rats…

_Hey, attention où tu marches…

_Poca t'as ramené un briquet ?

_Clochette tu pourrais faire gaffe à ta baguette ?

_J'y vois rien…

 _Donc, elles se faufilèrent – presque- silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de…derrière ?_

_Dites voir, elle n'est pas sensée habiter dans un immense château, Maléfique ? C'est quoi cette bicoque ? questionna Jasmine.

_Ben on pensait que ça te plairait de décrire un château dans ton récit mais….

_Ah…ben non en fait ça m'arrange, par contre le plan tout en finesse de Cendrillon et Ariel tombe à l'eau, non ?

_On rentre et on dégomme tout ! lança Rouge.

_Non ! J'ai une meilleure idée, dit Raiponce, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard débarquaient le Club « Gourdin et Arbalète » en entier. Le proprio proposa à Ursula et ses acolytes de créer une franchise avec des thèmes en rapport à leur monde. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient gagner le pactole._

 _Les princesses rentrèrent au Palais pour y trouver leurs hommes qui étaient enfin rentrés – bredouilles - afin d'y vivre heureux et…_

_Jasmine tu ne te moquerais pas un peu du lecteur là ?

_Quoi ?! J'ai raconté comment nous nous sommes débarrassés des méchants, on s'en est bien sortit, tout est bien qui finit bien.

_Jasmine ?

_Ecoutez, Aladin ne rentre que demain, donc il me reste quelques heures pour aller vérifier par moi-même si ce club porte bien son nom. Donc je boucle.

 _Et ils vécurent heureux…_

_Jusqu'à la prochaine emmerde.

_Raiponce !

 _FIN_


End file.
